Memories Unforgotten
by void-nogitsune
Summary: A song-fic from the song My beloved by VNV Nation. When memories are lost and destroyed, there will always be someone to remember, someone who will be haunted. A sacred place where two will fall.


Shoot, I just put in that random line, and now I can't get it to go away...Go away random line at the top that doesn't need to be there! I take it back, I tell you, I take it back! D: ...Man. Oh, you know what? I think it's a page break...Dah! Well, fine, Mr. Pagebreak, stay there, see if I care! Humph.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Excuse me? I just said I didn't own it! You wanna go fool? -gets dragged away**_

* * *

Do you remember? Do you remember how this came to be? I still cannot erase the look you held as I stood before you, and you stared at me with such _acceptance_. When I moved my sword and you did not flinch. When I thrust forward, my eyes full of anger, and you stepped towards me instead of back. When you fell, and I stood, and I did not move, waiting for you to stand up, to fight, to say something, to…to…

**It's colder than before**

**The seasons took all they had come for**

But you did not stand, you did not fight, you did not…and so I kneeled, and I stared. I could not; no, would not believe. What was that feeling? What is this feeling that haunts me now?

**Now winter dances here**

**It seems so fitting, don't you think?**

**To dress the ground in white and grey**

Again, I stood, and forward, forward,_ forward_, I thought. Your body laid silently, the snow beginning to fall slowly. The red seeped through, and it spread slowly, inching towards me. I could not look any longer, so I turned. Perhaps, perhaps you would follow me like before. You always have, haven't you? Forward, forward, forward. I walked and the woods surrounded me…

**It's so quiet I can hear**

**My thoughts touching every second**

**That I spent waiting for you**

You never came. Still, I walked. Desperate. Desperation. God, _please_. Wait, what God? Who would ever, who would ever…wait, does that mean…? I suddenly stopped walking, and I looked back, not forward. There was something I was meaning to tell you…but now…now…

**Circumstances afford me **

**No second chance to tell you**

**How much I've missed you**

Now, I stand again, in the same spot as the year before, thoughts jumbled, priorities jumbled, heart jumbled. This is what you have created, without knowing it. We molded each other, didn't we? Did you know this all along? The sun blazes overhead, trying to destroy the darkness creeping around me; this darkness created from revenge, from hate, from rage, from confusion. Like a warrior, it surges forward, and I feel just a warm tickle, and somehow I know the feeling I receive is something you have left behind for me, because without you, the warmness would be cold, and an icy wind would settle about me, refusing to lift it's frozen barriers. As I continue to stand, looking everywhere but at that _spot_, I can't say what has brought me here. Just a need, and it gnaws at me, nags at me, devours me. It tells me to remember. Keep on remembering, and perhaps…just, perhaps…

**My beloved do you know**

**When the warm wind comes again**

**Another year will start to pass**

**And please don't ask me why I'm here**

**Something deeper brought me**

**Than a need to remember**

We once walked along a path, a path we were able to share. It carried strokes of blood, of pain, of companionship, of hardship, of determination, of everything and anything once alive before the touch of war and hate destroyed it. When we fought, and when we looked forward, the ground was far beneath us, and we _soared_. Our wings made of our aspirations, of our needs, of our wants, had carried us closer to where we needed to be. Nothing would stop us, because together, we were melded into a being that could not be defeated. But, somewhere along the way, my path was twisted, and you turned a different corner than I had, and no longer did I hold you in my sight. You were gone, gone, gone, and I was _there_, with a greater thing bursting forth from me than the feelings once held in this blackened, steel-coated heart. These memories hit me in my stead, and I lower my head to look at the spot, and I realize something. Our fights, our monsters, our aspirations, and the war we fought with one soul reason on our minds, the outcome is something I do not regret. And as I stare at that spot, and my hair falls over my eyes, and the sun keeps on blazing, the warmth tickles me again and I know that you, somewhere, you, feel as I do.

**We were once young and blessed with wings**

**No heights could keeps us from their reach**

**No sacred place we did not soar**

**Still greater things burned within us**

**I don't regret the choices that I've made**

**I know you feel the same**

The somewhere that has taken you, the somewhere I pushed you into with the point of my sword, the slice of my words, I cannot fathom, for I cannot see it, and I do not know if you truly reside there. And so I find myself gazing at the clouds, with blood staining my eyes, and darkness seeping from my hands, and a sickness resting in my mind, a numbness screaming in my stomach. But than, just as quickly as this…this _feeling_ arrives, it is driven back by a hope that is too innocent for a human as imprinted with hate as I. It is a hope that, perhaps, in one of those clouds, caused me to believe that perhaps I had spotted your smooth expanse of hair, your endless orbs of blue, your smile of faith. But, that hope is chased away when the gold sun screams, and the azure sky wails, and the tranquil feeling is pinned down by a heavy burden; beaten down until faith is no more. And I find myself not being able to look away, still searching for your face, because neither of these feelings will leave with ease, and as I am now, with my heart pulled apart, my mind broken down, my soul a raining sheet, I cannot forget, will never be able to forget, what it was that you and I had achieved.

**My beloved do you know**

**How many times I stared at clouds**

**Thinking that I saw you there**

**These are feelings that do not pass so easily**

**I can't forget what we claimed as ours**

In this sacred place I will never forget, in this place where your body laid, and still now lays, because where else could you properly rest? In this place our moments were cast away into an ocean of memory, stricken by waves of remorse and a stinging salt, and they were forever lost. But that was my choice, was it not? And although they are lost, the time made for those moments remains, and it surges forward, but I look back, and a feeling fills the void called my being. For once, it is not the darkness curling around my bones, and for once it is not the hope whispering through my muscles, but it is a-a feeling of _pride_ of what we had created of ourselves. Because although, like the moments, I too had been lost. And deep somewhere in the crevices of my now rain-filled soul, your subsistence carved itself inside before the storm could hit and wash it away. Because, although I had destroyed myself, and I had destroyed you, I could _feel _you there still, and I knew it was you, it _had_ to be you. I knew you were in that place, because you whispered it to me, and I will _always_ hear you, and now the feelings once haunting and hoping were scratched away, and the pain was ripped off, and now nothing remains. For a forever waits for me, a place where you reside, and I can only ask of you for those wings I used to possess so that I may fly. For my thundering soul lightens up in longing, and the pain that sneaked in once more is forever ripped away, and the feeling is gone, and I know that I must go to where _forever_ is. And you will accept me, because you are, you always have been, always will be…

**Moments lost though time remains**

**I am so proud of what we were**

**No pain remains, no feeling**

**Eternity awaits**

**Grant me wings that I might fly**

**My restless soul is longing**

**No pain remains, no feeling**

**Eternity awaits**

_**My beloved. **_

* * *

So. That was. Um. Fun, right? Riiiight? -nudges- I've had that on my mind for awhile now, and I am like incapable of writing actual stories now...(call it laziness), so I'm just sticking to one-shots. Yay for one-shots! _ Well, review if you would like, and thank yah for reading.

-The FluffingOreo. And yes, oreos do fluff. You just can't see them do it

:D


End file.
